<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling in love with you. by hxynh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209329">falling in love with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh'>hxynh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Short &amp; Sweet, schlattbur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after the “special” bonding wilbur and schlatt had earlier, they decide to actually spend their time falling in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a short fic, pt.2 of “under the mask.” (go read it if you haven’t already :D)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling in love with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>note: I do not ship their real life characters, it is exactly why I will use their online names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@YeetDelete - Can you make a part two of like the aftermath of this it's too good (you earned + infinity respect)</p>
<p>why yes of course, i have great motivation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>schlatt and wilbur slept through the whole morning, tired from their love-making session. but now, it was afternoon, wilbur waking up first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"baaaaby...” wilbur tickled his nose against schlatt’s. “mm..stop wilbur..- i wanna sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"c’mon dear, wake up,” he pat schlatt’s fluffy ram ears and made schlatt groan in annoyance. "alright fine..get your fucking dick out of me first jesus christ-“ schlatt blushed a deep red, avoiding his lover’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"nah, i think i should just keep it in you, you like it don’t ya?” the human teased, snickering. ”shut the fuck up wilbur, i will chop your dick off if you don’t get it out of me.” he blushed a deeper red and threatened wilbur, only getting an unamused gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"okay okay," schlatt felt his member slipping out as he bit his lip, keeping a moan inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>they laid there in a comfortable silence, wilbur just lovingly rubbed schlatt's back. "schlatt, do you uh, wanna go somewhere?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>again, silence until the ram burst into a fit of giggles which made wilbur's heart melt, "are- are you asking me out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yep, i guess so." wilbur chuckled along with the ram, "as long 's it's good." schlatt sat up and so did wilbur, on their way to get dressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"here we are, dear." wilbur smiled brightly, holding schlatt's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"woah." schlatt looked around the huge flower field in awe. flowers weren't usually his thing but wow, he was amazed that wilbur could find this. "like it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"like it? fuck no, i love it!" the man spoke in happiness, letting go of wilbur's hand to pick some flowers. wilbur didn't mind because as long as his little sheep was happy, then so was he.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>meanwhile, schlatt was finally himself, no stress, but a schlatt with a heart. he picked some flowers, all of them red and orange. he remembered that red flowers represented desire, strength and passionate love which reminded it of himself. the orange flowers represented joy, warmth and happiness. a reminder of his lover, wilbur. (all of these are according to google, don't come at me if i got something wrong-)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>once he was done picking enough, schlatt made a neat flower crown, just for wilbur and himself. "watcha' got there love?" he came by, sitting down beside the man who held the flower crowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"a gift." schlatt shyly said, giving wilbur the orange flower crown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"for me?" "no it's for my dead auntie." schlatt joked, rolling his eyes and chuckled. "thank you, schlatt," wilbur put the crown on top of his head, smiling afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he also noticed the red flower crown that was in the hands of the ram. wilbur took it from his grasp, putting on schlatt's head but was careful to not break it since the horns were very near the top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you look adorable." wilbur cupped the man's cheek and schlatt immediately leaning into the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i love you, forever and always, schlatt." he kissed his lover's soft lips, the other kissing back with no hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i love you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>quackity got into a fit of hysterical laugh, literally fucking dying from what he heard from wilbur when he told him everything that happend. "SHUT UP QUACKITY!-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the man didn't listen as he kept laughing, "HAHAHA- HE SAID HE WOULD CHOP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF- PFFTTTTT, I CAN'T-" he collapsed on the floor, silently wheezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'll chop YOUR dick off if you keep laughing, fuck you quackity."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm obsessed with dream's new song, i wrote this while listening to it 😩</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>